


The Littlest Things

by kapsyon



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapsyon/pseuds/kapsyon
Summary: "because nothing will ever come close to what they have."jenlisa one-shot compilation ♡





	1. Chapter 1

_after jennie and lisa went to dua lipa's concert in seoul, rumors about their relationship started escalating. but will they postpone lisa's request to go to her fave's concert just because?_

—

“i’d go if you go with me, too. do we have a deal?” three days before dua lipa’s concert, lisa and i were thumb-wrestling while asking each other questions. i love it when we do that, any excuse to hold her hand.

“deal”, it was a two-concert promise.

she’ll go with me to dua lipa (even though she only knows new rules) and i’ll go with her to kehlani (even though i only know honey).

i’ll take what i can get.

——

“that means we can’t go, baby”, rumors spread like wildfire about the dua lipa concert we’ve been to. people were speculating that we were dating. we really are but they don’t need to know that.

“why can’t we?”, i asked, trying to pacify her disappointment.

“because sajangnim said so”, she put out a sad pout.

—-

“where’s lisa?”, i asked jisoo. it was a slow day at the dorm today. everyone was just chilling and doing their own thing.

“playing nintendo in her room”, jisoo answered, “what’s with the smile? are you planning to wrestle with her again?”

i didn’t respond, instead, i widen a smile. my lisa, you’re going to love me more.

“babe?”, i peeked through her door, slowly with a grin.

“that’s weird. what’s going on?”, absentmindedly, she replied. ugh i hate how much she knows me.

“what is?” still in a grin. i picked leo up from the floor and cradled him in my arms.

“you, checking if i’m here. you usually just plop down in the bed with me, or even steal my switch and continue my game.”

lisa, stop being so cute. i wanna bite your cheeks off.

i put leo down and walked towards her bed with my hands behind my back. i snuggled a little closer, pretending to be interested in the game she’s playing.

i looked at her and took my time to memorize how she looks like when she’s not paying attention to me while i’m getting ready on what i’m about to do next.

i took a deep breath then handed out two tickets; covering the game screen. 

"fly great escapes with me?" i said with a smile. 

she replied with a kiss and a hand between my thighs. 

— 

“i like this song”, lisa uttered. we were sharing music through a splitter, while on our way to seoul jazz festival to see kehlani. now playing- distraction. honestly, lisa’s voice is perfect for this song.

“are you down to be a distraction, baby?” i almost sang; which made lisa to look at me and smile. kehlani’s repertoire is lisa’s lullaby.

“bother me, love”, lisa said, while running circles on my hand using her thumb

we were hand-holding for a little while now; but i love it more when she nudges me a little to be aware that our skins are indeed touching. i looked at her intently, puzzled- as if i didn’t hear what she just said.

“bother me for the rest of my life”, she said. i wanted to answer with a promise, but it would be much better to seal it with our lips.

—

“your favorite song!!!!” lisa teased. kehlani is now onstage, the first few bars of the song made her squeak.

lisa and i share a spotify account- it’s funny sometimes. she knows the unconsiderable amount of times i play honey on repeat. and i know she sometimes listens to my snoh aleegra and billie eilish too; she denies it, of course.

“it’s my favorite song because it’s your favorite song. and you’re my favorite muffin”, i uttered just enough to make her hear.

lisa was standing behind me, her chin placed on top of my head- suddenly, our height difference is the most perfect thing in the world.

our hands were intertwined on our sides- lisa started to dance a little; her head bopping, her arms waving. she was holding my hand making me groove too. my very cute boo.

“sweet, a little selfish~” she pinched me a little with the word selfish.

“green, a little jealous~” i pinched her back. my jelly little lisa- she doesn’t even have a thing to be jealous about. i hope she knows i’m all hers.

“a colorful mess, but i’m funny”, lisa sang. this time, with her chin playfully bumping on top of my head- what a cute gesture. i held on her hand tighter. stay messy and funny. you don’t have to lose yourself to win me over, my love.

the chorus was almost approaching- so i turned around to face her, which startled her. i asked her to lean towards me. with our foreheads touching, as if inside in our own little world, i sang and we got lost with each other;

“all the pretty girls in the world, but i’m in this space with you~” and just like that, everything became a huge blur.

suddenly, we’re just lis and nini.

suddenly, we just didn’t bother.

suddenly, sajangnim doesn’t matter.

suddenly, the world is on our feet and we couldn’t care less.

we get to choose who we love in this world.

and i like my choices.

i hope she does too.

#


	2. i have my lisa guiding me

_jennie and lisa went to thailand january 2017._

_ever wondered what took place in that private vacation?_

—

“so”, lisa turned to face me. she was absentmindedly running circles around my thumb while we were in the car- on the way to paragon, “what do you wanna do next?”, she finished the question.

it was my first time to visit thailand. their rich culture overwhelms me. there are worship places and temples everywhere. look at that- they even have a huge theravada buddha outside the mall where they put in food as an offering after they pray a little.

“i want to know you better”, i replied.

this time, my turn to face her. she wrinkled her nose a little and made a pout.

i would never get tired of lisa being flustered over things i say.

“you do realize that makes me want to kiss you right now, don’t you?” i said, challenging her.

“you can’t do it now, can you?” she said, challenging me harder.

i looked around and found a single person that would actually see what would happen if i ever do it- the driver.

but does he really care?

i looked back on lisa- she’s still smiling, still teasing.

and in one swift motion i pecked her lips.

her eyes went wide. she really thought i wouldn’t do it huh.

“you were saying?” i uttered with victory.

—

_ยิ่งรู้จักยิ่งรักเธอ_

_ying ru chak ying rak thoe_

_“the more i know her, the more i love her.”_

i never knew i could be more in love with lisa. her thai roots amazes me. i watched her grow into the culture of korea without dismantling her origin. and now that i get to see it with my own eyes, the feeling of admiration is enormous.

“this is where i spent my childhood”, i heard her say, “i used to come here as a kid. my mother brings me here all the time. she always tells me things about respect and loyalty to one’s own.”

lisa is not the type to talk a lot. she has a hard time expressing her thoughts especially when it involves emotions.

but right now, i think thailand brings it out on her. she is her best self when she’s in here.

“chan cha rak samrap khun samoe”, she turned to me and bowed. this dork. why does she keep saying endearing things in thai?

“and what?” i said, muffled with nuisance but all the more curious and excited.

“i’ll have love for you, always. that’s our proclamation of loyalty”, she said in all seriousness.

lisa is a dork. and a weirdo. she’s all over the place sometimes.

she’s stubborn. she’s annoying. she’s kind and caring.

she’s funny and adorable.

but most of all,

she’s mine.

#


	3. embrasses moi, 언니 — a paris to korea story

_jennie flew to paris for an event with Chanel. she took lots of photos because lisa said so, she wanted to be updated with everything her girlfriend does._

_but during a facetime conversation in the train, here's what happened._

—

“i’ll be there soon, love. shortly.”

“but it’s been 12 hours and i miss you already”, lisa was evidently pouting inside jennie’s phone screen; they have been video calling for the past two hours.

lisa was sometimes put on hold; but ending the call is not an option.

“watch kuma, okay?” jennie reminded her, treating kuma as if he is their first born.

“he’s actually here!!!! kuma!!! come to daddy!!” kuma hurriedly went to lisa’s lap; in the mood for playtime.

lisa hovered the phone over kuma’s face; exposing jennie.

“hello, my love. don’t miss mommy too much, okay?” jennie said to their son- and as if in understanding, kuma barked softly.

“don’t worry, mommy. my other mommy is taking good care of me”, lisa said with a slight change of voice; as if imitating that of kuma- which made jennie giggle.

“you guys are the cutest!!! ugh. i can’t wait to come home to the both of you.”

 “we miss you, mommy”, lisa spoke for the both of them, while holding kuma’s paw- imitating a wave gesture.

“oh- by the way babe. we’re practically a long distance couple right now- and you know what they say about long distance relationships...” lisa started acting seductively- as if about to take her clothes off.

“lisa!!! i’m in a train!!!!”

#


End file.
